


Power Outage

by WednesdayTheWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cold, Cold Weather, Cold snek, Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other, Power Outage, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, make sure you cuddle your snake on a regular basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayTheWriter/pseuds/WednesdayTheWriter
Summary: The power goes out in the bookshop on a freezing night, and Crowley, being part snake, does not appreciate the cold.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 79





	Power Outage

It was a dark and stormy night. 

There was nothing particularly malicious about that night, so there was no reason for it to be storming outside, but that’s the weather for you.

Crowley had decided- no, that wasn’t true. Well, maybe it was. But the demon would never admit that he’d made a conscious decision to stay in Aziraphale’s bookshop, so if you asked, he’d just say his own demonic tempting abilities must have rubbed off on Aziraphale.

He was sitting on the couch, lazily looking through Aziraphale’s bookshelf, observing the different books. He wasn’t actually reading them, just flipping through them. 

Aziraphale was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, reading a book. Crowley was sure Aziraphale had read that particular book many times, so he wasn’t quite sure why he was reading it again. He didn’t dare interrupt him to ask, though.

Just as Aziraphale flipped the page, there was a small buzzing noise, and suddenly the entire bookshop was engulfed in pitch blackness. Aziraphale and Crowley could, of course, both create light if they wanted to, but they were so surprised by the sudden lack of it that they didn’t exactly think of that. Instead, they both stumbled around, looking for a light switch.

“What just happened?” asked Crowley. 

“Gh- Crowley, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just- OUCH- that was my toe-“

“Oh, sorry!”

“‘S alright, where’s the... oh.” There was a clicking noise as Crowley attempted to flip the lights on, but nothing happened. He flipped the switch again. Nothing happened. Crowley sighed and clapped twice, creating a small light on the ceiling, which illuminated the room just enough for him to see Aziraphale’s face, the light creating a soft glow around him. 

“Must be an outage,” said Crowley.

“Yeah,” said Aziraphale. 

Crowley sighed, sitting down as rain pattered down on the windows. “I dunno what to do now, though. I can go back to my place, if-“

“Certainly not,” said Aziraphale firmly. “It’s freezing out there, you’ll catch a cold.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, but Aziraphale could tell he appreciated it.

“We can stay here, then. I’m sure the power will be back on in a moment.”

It wasn’t.

After an hour of waiting, nothing had happened, and the room was freezing cold as the heating system had stopped working. Crowley sat down on the couch, trying to keep himself from shivering. Being part snake was not very helpful in this situation.

“Crowley,” said Aziraphale. “You’re shivering.”

Darn it.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I’m, er... I’m afraid I can’t make it much warmer in here, as miracling heat only works for a limited amount of time before it drains out of the building.”

“Can’t you just, like... miracle the power back on?”

“Well, yes, but that would raise questions,” said Aziraphale. “If the power was cut and suddenly went back on, there’s no saying what the humans would do, so- oh Crowley...”

“I’m f...fine,” said Crowley, glaring half-heartedly at Aziraphale. He was now shivering harder, and had drawn his knees up to his chest. 

Aziraphale knew, of course, that this had to be caused by Crowley being part snake, but he hadn’t thought about the fact that it would affect his temperature. 

“I’ll go get a blanket.” Aziraphale hurried out of the room and returned with a large quilt.

“R...really, Angel. ‘S...’S fine.”

“Oh, shush,” said Aziraphale. He wrapped the quilt around Crowley’s shoulders, then sat down next to him on the couch. His hand brushed against the shivering demon’s, and Aziraphale gasped softly as he felt how cold he really was. He slipped Crowley’s hand into his own and gave it a squeeze. 

“Nhh...?” Crowley turned to Aziraphale, blinking sleepily. 

“Oh dear. Are you really that cold? I suppose a small miracle couldn’t hurt...” Aziraphale put his hand on Crowley’s shoulder, and warmth flowed through his body. It was only there for a moment, but he was at least a bit warmer. 

“Nghh- Thanks, Angel...” said Crowley. 

“Of course, dear boy. Here,” he said, scooted closer to Crowley and allowing him to lean up against his body. Crowley looked up at Aziraphale as he leaned against him. He looked as though he wanted to protest, but he didn’t. Instead, he just let the angel’s warmth push away the cold he’d felt only moments before.

“Crowley,” said Aziraphale softly, “why didn’t you tell me you were so cold? I could have just helped.”

“Didn’... didn’ want you to worry.” Crowley’s voice was tired and slow, as though he was on the edge of sleep.

“You know, this is getting rather silly,” said Aziraphale.

“Hm?”

“You keep trying to hide things like this as though we’re still in danger of being discovered.”

“Hnnn...? Whad’ya mean?”

“Heaven and Hell already know about...” Aziraphale gestured to Crowley, then to himself. “This.” 

“I’m aware.”

“So why do you keep trying to hide things from me?”

“I told you. I didn’ want you to worry.”

“But I want to worry!” Aziraphale insisted.

“Whah?”

“Maybe this is a foreign concept to you, but generally when two people care about each other, they want to help. Surely you understand that?”

“‘Course,” Crowley mumbled sleepily. “But you shouldn’ hafta worry ‘bout a demon.”

“Wh- Crowley!” said Aziraphale angrily. 

“Nhh?”

“Crowley, we’ve been over this. Just because you’re a demon-“

“Doesn’t mean I’m less worthy of kindness,” recited Crowley, now slightly more awake. He didn’t sound like he actually believed it, though.

“What, do you need proof?”

“Angel, there is no proof. ‘M a demon.”

“Yes, I know that. And there is proof. Look at me.” Aziraphale gently lifted Crowley’s chin so he was looking up at him. 

“What?”

“I love you,” said Aziraphale. 

The room was silent for a moment, other than the ticking of the clock on the wall. Crowley stared at Aziraphale, hundreds of emotions crashing into his brain like waves.

“...What.”

“Sorry,” said Aziraphale quickly. “I didn’t mean- if, er- I don’t know if you...”

Crowley wanted to say that he loved Aziraphale too. He wanted to say that all he wanted was to spend eternity with him and that would be enough to keep him happy. He wanted to say that Aziraphale meant more to him than all the stars in the sky.

Instead, he just said “Svsfjh.”

“...Sorry?”

“I... er... what I meant to say, um... I meant to... I love you too,” said Crowley. As soon as he said the words, he felt a six-thousand year pressure release from his chest. Aziraphale loves me. And I love him back.

“Oh! You... you do?”

“‘Course,” said Crowley. “Since Eden.”

“Wh... really?”

“Yeah,” said Crowley. Suddenly, emotions spilled out of his chest and through his mouth. He couldn’t control what he was saying, only watch in horror as the words tumbled out. “I thought you didn’t feel the same way, er... that is to say, I’ve been a bit of a coward, but anyway, I wanted to tell you a long time ago and I’ve come close several times but I was always too scared. Ha, me, scared. It’s pretty strange. Anyway I wasn’t expecting you to ever say it back ‘cause I didn’t think the feeling was mutual because you’re you and I’m just some demonic idiot who can’t do anything without screwing it all up and-“

“Oh, Crowley, stop,” said Aziraphale. His voice was shaking slightly, and it wasn’t from the cold.

“Hrn?” Crowley’s eyes widened as he suddenly registered the words that had just come out of his mouth. Why do I have to be so stupid all the time?! he wondered with gritted teeth.

“You’re not a demonic idiot who always screws up or whatever it was that you said,” said Aziraphale firmly.

Darnit. Aziraphale was giving him the sympathetic look that he did when Crowley was in trouble or hurt.

“Ngk.”

“You are, however, someone who I care about. Very, very much. I want to worry about you,” said Aziraphale.

“...Alright.”

“So. What can I do to help you?”

Crowley was silent for a moment. Then, slowly, he slid closer to Aziraphale so he was right up against him. Aziraphale put his arms around Crowley, leaning his head against the demon’s. 

“This. Just this,” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale laughed, a sound that Crowley treasured. 

“Alright.”


End file.
